Once Upon A Time in Australia
by stuf
Summary: Lily Evans is a half blood Australian witch, whose mother runs a B&B. One holiday, the Potter's and Sirius stay at the B&B. This is their story of friends, fun, pain and love. AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Australia

**Hello everybody, long time, no write. Well im sorry about that, especially Gina, to whom I dedicate this story to. She has been bugging me to update or sumthing for ages, so I'm sorry Gina, I hope that this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, Ashleigh, Elise, Olivia, Aimee, Josh, Nick, Matt, another Josh, and any other characters that u don't recognise from the Harry Potter series.**

**Official Dedication: I officially dedicate the entire story to Gina, 1 of my many 'little sisters'. Each chapter will be dedicated to either a reviewer, or one of my friends.**

**Oh, and I give you all permission to kill me if I don't finish this story.**

Lily Marie Evans was your typical seventeen year old girl. Except for the tiny fact that she was…well…a witch. Lily was a half-blood, meaning that she had only one magical parent. In her case, it was Lily's mum, who was Australian. Lily loved her mum, and had taken on her maiden name. Lily's dad was British, and had divorced her mum when he found out that Lily was a witch. Lily never spoke to her father, or her sister, who had always been a stuck up bitch.

During term, Lily went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Britain, but in the holidays she went home to Australia to spend time with her mother and her friends. All of Lily's friends were magical, but her Australian friends went to Jokreins, which was pretty much the same as Hogwarts, but in Australia. Lily's mum, Elizabeth, had gone to Hogwarts, and wanted Lily to go there.

During the time of this story, Lily is on holidays in Australia. For Hogwarts it's the Summer holidays, but in Australia, it was Winter. It kind of sucked, but Lily didn't care, she loved Australian Winter's.

Lily and her mother lived about an hour west of Sydney, on the Hawkesbury River. A lot of the people who lived near them were magical. All of them were into water sports. Lily could water-ski and wakeboard. Elizabeth ran a B&B, and in the holidays, Lily taught the people who were staying there how to water-ski, and if they were good enough, wakeboard. She always took the younger kids out on the tube. Lily loved little kids, and her mother had recently started dating a guy called Matt, who had a five year old son named Josh. Lily was really happy for her mum. She hadn't met them yet, but she couldn't wait. We begin our story with Lily getting off the plane at Sydney Airport, where she saw her mother, Matt and Josh waiting for her.

"Hey mum, I thought I was going to apparate home." Lily said as she kissed her mother.

"Darling, this is Matt and Josh, and we have visitors coming from England, they were catching your flight, they wanted us to be here to show them how to get to the B&B." Lily nodded.

"Hi Matt. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too Lils, Is it okay if I call you Lils?" Lily nodded, and bent down to Josh's height.

"Hi Josh, I'm Lily, remember you wrote the letter to me?"

"Hi Lily, I made this for you." Josh gave Lily a collage which said 'Welcome Home Lily'. Lily smiled**((A/N: you all know what a collage is right, if you don't, it's a picture that's made out of lots of little pictures))**

"Thankyou Josh," She turned her attention back to her mother, "What's the name of these people?"

"The Potter's." Lily almost fainted.

**Ok guys, that's the first chapter. Please review, especially you Gina, I f you don't review, I'll dedicate the story to Charlotte.**

**I don't expect anyone else to understand my rambling, unless you know me personally, but review anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think, like with the whole Australia idea, if no one likes it, then I'll delete it, so please review.**


	2. Ashleigh and the New Lily

**This chapter is dedicated to Charlotte and Gina, both of whom are my most loyal, and original fans, mainly because they were my fans before I started posting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is longer than most of the other chapters in this story, but I can't find anywhere to cut it up, it just doesn't work**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and the characters that you don't recognise.**

Previously on 'Once Upon a Time in Australia:

"_What's the name of these people?"_

"_The Potter's." Lily almost fainted._

* * *

Lily looked at her mother shocked.

"P-Potters?"

"Yes, why?"

"And they're magical?"

"Yes, you know that I only advertise to the magical community."

"And they're British?" Her mother nodded.

"DAMMIT!"

"Lils, what's the matter?"

"Mum, you know the guy that I rant about all holidays?"

"The one that you subconsciously like?"

"I DO NOT SUBCONSCIOUSLY LIKE HIM!"

"Whatever Lily darling."

"_Anyway. _That guy is James Potter."

"Who's me?" Lily spun around and saw James standing next to his parents and Sirius Black.

"LILYKINS!" Sirius engulfed Lily in a massive hug.

"Get off me Sirius!"

"What? No hug for Sirius?"

"Padfoot, stop hitting on my girl." James said cockily. Lily felt the anger boiling within her.

"JAMES POTTER! I AM NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE, YOUR GIRL!" Lily took her luggage and stomped outside to a hidden spot and apparated back to the B&B. When she got there, she went into her room, where she began to unpack her trunk, eventually she gave up. She decided to go for a jet-ski, she got into her favourite swimmers, grabbed her wetsuit, and headed downstairs, just as she was about to leave, her mother, Josh, Matt, the Potters and Sirius walked in.

"Where are you going Lily?" Her mother asked.

"I was going to go for a jet-ski, and see if Ashleigh was home."

"Can you show the boys their rooms first, and then maybe they could go with you in the boat." Lily glared at her mother.

"Fine. Wait here for a sec guys." James nodded weakly, he had seen Lily in a bikini. Lily ran upstairs and grabbed her 'Explain to me again why I need a boyfriend' shirt. It was yellow with green writing on it. She ran back downstairs. "Follow me boys." She picked up one of their bags and led them upstairs to their rooms. "James, you can have this room, and Sirius, you can be in the room next to James. Whose bag is this?"

"That would be mine, note the stag." James said, Lily nodded.

"Hurry up and get changed, and I'll take you out on my boat." Both boys nodded and headed into their rooms. Lily went downstairs.

"The boys settled?" Matt asked. Lily nodded. Then she noticed Josh.

"Can Josh come out on the boat with us, I'll give him a ski and throw the tube out for him, I need someone there to keep me sane." Matt laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing. Hey Josh, do you want to go out on the boat with Lily and the boys?" Josh nodded.

"Has he got a wetsuit?" Lily asked.

"It's down in the boatshed." James and Sirius came down the stairs.

"Come on you two, I still have to gear you up." Lily said. They looked at each other fearfully, but followed Lily down to the boatshed.

"Hey Josh, do you know where your wetsuit is?" Lily asked. Josh nodded. He walked to one of the shelves and grabbed it. Lily looked critically at the boys.

"I think you'd be best with wetsuit pants and a jacket." She grabbed two pairs of wetsuit pants and two life-jackets off the shelves. "Try them on." James and Sirius pulled them on. Lily looked at them critically again. "They'll do, come on you two." Lily and Josh led the way down the wharf to the boat. "Josh can you check if the skis are in? Oh! I have to grab my wakeboard."

"It's in here." Josh said

"Ok, hop in boys." James and Sirius got into the boat.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sirius asked. Lily looked at him sceptically.

"This is a Cruise craft, Resort 6 with a 200 horsepower HPDI Yamaha engine on it, you don't get much safer then this."

"Ok." Lily slipped into her wetsuit.

"Josh, do you want to ski to Ashleigh's and then I can have a go?"

"Sure Lily." Josh got his single ski out of the hatch, as Lily set up the rope.

"Now, Sirius, James, I'm going to need you two to observe. Pretty much just tell me if he falls off. Or he might do one of these signals." Lily handed them a chart with signals on it. "If he does one of those, tell me what he wants, and as we get going, can one of you make sure that the rope doesn't get caught in the propeller." Lily looked at the two boys.

"Sure thing Lil." James said. Lily started the boat and slowly pulled forward so the rope was pulled out.

"YOU READY JOSH!" He nodded. Lily throttled and they took off. James and Sirius watched the little boy in amazement.

"How the hell does he do that?" James asked.

"Lot's of practise, any five year old around here can do that." Lily said as Josh started jumping the wash. About five minutes later they came to a large white house on the edge of the water. Lily made a circle above her head with her hand to tell Josh that they were turning around. She then started to turn the boat around. She pulled up to the wharf and tied the boat off before pulling Josh in.

"Have fun?" James asked, Josh nodded.

"OI ASH! YOU HOME!" Lily called out.

"LILY!" Someone squealed back. A girl with blonde curly hair, and extremely tanned skin came onto the balcony.

"Get down here so I can go for a wakeboard girl!" Lily called back.

"Hold on a sec." Lily saw her friend eyeing the boys.

"Don't bother about making yourself look pretty for Sirius, he'd use you and abuse you!" Lily called. Sirius looked offended.

"What about the other one!"

"His hopelessly in love with me! So I wouldn't bother!" Ashleigh ran down the stairs and grabbed her wetsuit and wakeboard as she ran out onto the pontoon. Lily hopped off the boat to meet her. "Ashleigh!"

"Lily!" They hugged and Lily took Ashleigh's wakeboard. "So who are these two?" Ashleigh asked.

"Sirius Black and James Potter." Lily said.

"Hold on, as in the Sirius Black and James Potter that you rant about all holidays?" Lily nodded. "Nice to meet you boys? You wanna wakeboard first Lils?"

"Sure do, let me adjust the wake." Lily bent down to do something to the engine. "Ok." Lily then grabbed her wakeboard from the compartment and threw it into the water. She dove in after it.

"Hey Lily! You need to work on your tan!"

"I know! Stupid Scottish weather!" Ashleigh threw the handles in to Lily.

"Josh, can you observe?"

"Sure thing."

"READY!" Lily nodded. Ashleigh throttled and Lily came out of the water. She started jumping the wash, eventually starting to do flips.

"Woah, she's good." Sirius said.

"Sirius, get your friend to stop making googly eyes at Lily…She hates it." James turned around.

"It's not my fault she's so hot."

"Please, not in front of the best friend." Sirius sidled up next to Ashleigh. Who looked him up and down.

"Have you ived here all your life?" He asked in the voice he used to pick up girls.

"You can do without the voice, and yes I have."

"Oh. Is there anywhere good for people our age to hang out at?"

"There are a few." She looked back at Lily who was having the time of her life.

"You wanna show me some?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius Black, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe I am."

"Yeah…I'll show you some spots." Lily signalled that she wanted to come in. When she was back on the boat she asked them if they wanted to grab a picnic and head to a beach. Ashleigh, James and Sirius agreed, but Josh wanted to go home. That was alright with Lily because she had to pick up food. The drive back was silent so Lily put a CD in the stereo. Drops of Jupiter by Train came on. Lily and Ashleigh started singing. James and Sirius looked at the two girls in amazement. James had never seen Lily look so beautiful, and Sirius thought Ashleigh was the most gorgeous girl he had ever met. Just after the song ended Lily pulled up to the pontoon at the B&B. They all got off the boat and made their way up to the house.

"Mum! Matt! We're going on a picnic!" Ms. Evans and Matt came into the kitchen. What food can we take? It's just the four of us." Lily asked.

"Hello Ashleigh. How are your parents?" Ms. Evans asked.

"They're good. Hows the B&B going?"

"Fabulously . Now you want picnic food?"

"Yeah…What can we take?" Lily asked.

"Well you can have chips, some soft drink, cordial, and do you want some vegemite sandwiches?" Lily and Ashleigh looked at each other and nodded.

"With cheese please." Ashleigh said.

"And you had better make some with BBQ sauce and cheese, the boys might not like vegemite." Lily said. Ms Evans nodded and began to make all the sandwiches.

"Lil. Do you wanna take a pair of doubles to teach the boys how to ski?" Ashleigh asked.

"Nah, it's their first day here, but we will take the tube."

"Good idea." They looked at the boys with evil smiles on their faces.

"Here you go kids, have fun."

"Oh we will." Lily and Ashleigh said together. They then took the basket that had their food and drinks in it and went down to the boat.

"So, where are we going Lily?" James asked.

"I have an idea. But I'm not telling you." The boys looked fearful. This was not the Lily they knew at school. This Lily was a lot more relaxed. This Lily laughed. This Lily looked like she might just pull a prank.

**There you go, another chapter, sorry it took so long, but the next one will be up soon. Now, please review and tell me how I can improve, or you can just tell me that I'm absolutely fabulous. Lol, ok, press that little button down there, if I get 5 reviews for this chapter then I'll put the next chapter up.**

**Many thanx from **

**Stuf**


End file.
